A Peice of Matt
by Nicki-k-Clark
Summary: Chapter 7 is now up! 7 years after Kris left Raintree Pablo dies leaving her his share of Wildfire. So Kris is forced to go back and bring her son Andrew who looks just like Matt.
1. Flashback

_Flashback _

_"What are you doing here?" Kris asked Matt._

"_I've been looking for you all over Where have you been?" _

"_It doesn't matter Matt, I left Raintree you don't have to worry about me any more. I won't cause Raintree any more problems."_

"_Kris, that's not fair," Matt said looking at her. "You're not a problem to me. People make mistakes and well you're not perfect. That's why I love you and no matter what my mother says I want you to come back home."_

"_Jean just said earlier today that she wants me to move out and I have to respect her wishes," I told Matt with tears threatening my eyes._

"_Mom sold all the horses at the farm!"_

"_What!!! Why? How could she?"_

"_She needed the money and so she sold them, the barn is empty we need your help Kris."_

"_Did she say that?"_

_Matt didn't say anything to her just looked at her for a few minutes. Kris took that as a no. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go back to Raintree more than ever but she wasn't going to go where she's not welcome. Jean and Pablo, her family, both hate her and it was all her fault. She wanted to help Jean out so much, but she never thought racing Wildfire like that would cause any problems after all Sheik Omar promised it was all going to be a secret. _

"_I don't think that will work Matt, I'll just call up Jace and stay with him for a while everything will be fine I promise." I said kissing Matt on the cheek "Goodbye Matt."_

_As I walked away from the car Matt jumped out. Ran up and grabbed my arm. He noticed a tear running down my face and wiped it away with his tumb. He cupped his hands around my face and made me cry even more._

"_Kris you can't keep running from everything," Matt said tears escaping his eyes. "From us, Kris, You and I we can't just end what we only just started. I love you. Come home I don't care what mom thinks, says, or does. I want, no I need, you here with me."_

"_I'm sorry Matt, but I can't go back. I love you too, and I don't think I could ever stop. But I must move on with my life." I said kissing Matt with all felt one last time, and walking away from him what I thought would be the rest of my life._

_End of Flashback_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my 1st Wildfire Fanfic Now I know the next thing you want to do is submit a review and let me know what you think**_

_** Nicki**_


	2. An unexpected phone call

7 years later

Beep...Beep…Beep… Beep

Groaning I awoke and looked at the alarm clock. Six o'clock is way too early to get up, but I had things I needed to do. She got up from the bed and walked into the Kitchen where her roommate was in there making protein shakes.

"Good Morning Kris," Amber said hand the shake over to Kris. "Ready for our little morning run?"

"As ready as I will ever be," I said laughing, "Let's go."

As Amber and I were heading towards the door the phone rang.

"Who in their right mind would be calling at six in the morning," Amber said as she walked over to the phone.

"Hello,……yes she is…..may I ask who this is….. hold on a sec," She covered the receiver with her hand. "Kris it's for you he says his name is Matt and that you know who he is. He also said it is important that he speaks with you."

I walked over and took the phone. "Hello."

"Kris is that you?" The familiar voice that she knew all so well asked.

"M-Matt, Matt Ritter? Why are you calling me so early? Did something happen?"

"Kris, I don't really know how to tell you this, but Pablo died." As soon as he said that my heart had sunk deep. I started to cry, because he was like a father to me. He had helped me change in so many ways and to hear he died before I even got to talk to him and apologize for my mistake 7 years ago made it even worse.

"What? how? When?," I asked.

"Yesterday, he died of a heart attack. We need you here Kris he has you in his will and we can't go over it till you're here."

"I guess I can leave as soon as possible but I have things I would need to take care of here first. Oh my gosh I can't believe this happened."

"Well the memorial services for him is on Tuesday try to be here for that. I'm sure he would love that. I hope to see you soon Kris be careful on your way down here."

"Alright, I'll see you then," After I hung up the phone my best friend Amber gave me a hug and helped me pack. By the time I finished packing my clothes Andrew walked into my bedroom.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," he said wiping his eyes.

"Do you want some ceral," I asked and poured him a bowl after he said yes.

"Andrew I need to talk to you,"

"What is it Mommy?"

"A friend of mine died yesterday, a very special friend, and we have to go to Kentucky (a.n. I'm not sure where exactly Raintree is so if any one knows please tell me) to his funeral. Which means we will be there for a while ok?"

"Ok Mommy," he said. He looks at me with his fathers eyes and I can't help but smile. After that day when I left Raintree I never thought I would be able to see his father again but every time I look at Andrew his father is there.

"We will leave tonight after we visit Uncle Jace and tell him what's going on. Go on upstairs and gather up the stuff you have to bring with you."

It wasn't long till it was time to go. My black Honda Civic was loaded with the stuff we needed for the trip. I gave the number to Amber where I will be staying which was at Raintree, cause I had talked to Matt a little bit ago to see if it was ok. I never thought I would be leaving me new home in Pontiac, MI back to my old home in Raintree.


	3. I missed you Kris

We arrived to Raintree at noon the next day. Andrew was asleep in the car when we arrived. As I got out of the car Matt ran out to greet me. He still looked the same.

"Kris!" he said giving me a hug. "Wow, you look great!'

"You don't look so bad yourself," I smiled. As I looked at his hand I noticed that there was no wedding band. I herd a slam and noticed there was someone else at the door, as I looked up and noticed Jean sitting there at the door. Her eyes were red from crying, so I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry Jean, Pablo was a great man."

"Yeah, I know," she said pulling back from the hug and wiping her eyes. "So we cleaned out the cottage for you, stay as long as you like. I have to go make sure everything is finished up with the funeral home"

After she walked back into the house Matt walked over to where I was standing. I didn't know what to say cause at that moment everything turned awkard. So I just said the first thing that came into my mind.

"I can't believe he's gone. It feels like it was just yesterday he was out here training Wildfire."

"Hey do you want to see Wildfire?" Matt asked. "After you left Davis farm went downhill because Dani lost her license. Well Pablo left came back here and brought Wildfire with him. Wildfire is in the stalls at the moment."

I nodded and said I wanted to see Wildfire. Matt walked me over to where Wildfire is. That horse is still as beautiful as he was 7 years ago. I walked up to him and he seemed a little mad but as soon as I hugged him he was fine again.

"Hey boy, how are you? I missed you so much!"

After a few minutes of petting him I herd someone screaming I couldn't exactly make out what it was for a few minutes. Then I noticed who it was.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Andrew?" After I realized it was his I started to run in the direction of his voice. I herd Matt behind me ask "Andrew? Who's Andrew?" That's when I remembered Matt doesn't know about Andrew. I silently cursed under my breath right before I found him crying by the car.

"Andrew, are you ok honey?" I asked him as he hugged me crying.

"Mommy, where were you? I couldn't find you. I don't know where we are at. Mommy I'm scared."

"You remember how I told you we had to go visit a friend in Kentucky. Well honey that is where we are at. Everything is fine. I'm sorry Mommy was visiting an old friend." I looked up to see a very confused Matt looking at both of us. When I looked up he silently asked "Mommy?" I stood up and helped Andrew to stand up as well.

"Matt, I'd like you to meet my son Andrew, Andrew this is a friend of mine Matt," Matt reached a hand for Andrew to shake and Andrew just looked up at him confused.

"Hey Andrew I'm Matt, How old are you?" Andrew just looked at him for a second not sure what to say.

"I'm 6 almost 7," Andrew said looking at him. Then he turned to look at me, "Mommy I'm hungry."

"Well my mom has dinner made on the table that was waiting for you guys when you got here. So we better go eat huh? Do you like spaghetti?" He nodded and Matt smiled. Soon we were walking into the house to eat dinner.

"Mom we are going to need one more plate at the table tonight," Matt said as we walked into the kitchen. Jean stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the glass plate she had in he hands.

"W-who is this?" She kept looking from Andrew to Matt then she finally looked at me.

"Mom, this is Kris's son Andrew. He's also going to be staying here with us."

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys that I had a son. It's just so much has been going on and I've been sent on a confused train." Matt only smiled nervously.

"Well sit down then. Eat up! You must have had a long journey coming from Michigan."

"You have no idea," I said smiling.

A few minutes later Matt's brother comes in the house. He walks up and kisses Jean on her cheek and fills his plate of spaghetti. After he turns around he smiles.

"Hey Kris long time no see," he walks over and gives her a small hug. That's when he noticed Andrew. "He little dude nice to meet you."

"Sorry I was late, I got caught up at work you know how they are," Andrew said talking to his mom. She nodded and then started eating her food. "So Kris how come little dude there looks so much like Matt?"

"So anyways," Jean said cutting off Matt's brother and saving me from answering that right away. "How was your trip from Michigan? I hope everything went fine."

"It was fine, long but good. I was glad when I got here. I couldn't believe how much I miss this place."

"Not much has changed since you left. Other than there is no longer a Davis Farms and so that is how we got everything back on our ranch."

"What happened?" I asked curious.

"Well, Dani had lost her license and so she left and Junior left because he wanted to bull ride. Mr. Davis was alone and he couldn't handle it once Pablo quit."

"I herd about Junior, he's gotten pretty good at it from what I herd to. He was at the rodeo in Pontiac about 2 years ago. I went there but I don't think he noticed me."

"Yeah, I don't talk to him much anymore if he is in town he might stop by and say hi but that is about it. I think he is actually engaged to Jillian. They were happily together that last time I seen them."

After dinner everyone went into the living room to talk. Andrew feel asleep on the couch about an hour late. Jean said it would be ok to just leave him there tonight. I hugged Jean one more time and told everyone I am going to go to bed. Matt offered to walk with me and I wasn't about to say no.

"So how have you been Matt?"

"Good, I guess. Raintree is better than ever, so that's a plus."

"That's good," Before we knew it we sat on the porch talking about stories on the ranch, and stuff that happened after I left. The one thing that was never mentioned however was Andrew.

"I missed you so much Kris," Matt said looking at her. "I missed the smell of your hair the taste of your kiss. I missed you in general."

"Matt, I…" he never let me finish what I was going to say because he kissed me. It was full of passion like the ones we had when we were fighting and he was dating Jillian. It said so many things at one time I didn't know what to do. After we pulled apart he pushed his forehead against my head.

"Matt, I better go to bed tomorrow is going to be a big day. I am going to need plenty of sleep I know it." I said forcing myself to stand up and walk into the cottage where I will be staying out. As I looked out the door window I watched Matt walk back into the house and turn off the lights.

**So thanks for reading this story. Please Review and let me know what you think. **

**Nicki**


	4. I'm pregnant! flashback

_**Flashback One hour after leaving Matt**_

_After I walked away from Matt is started to rain. I guess it was good cause it hid the fact that I was crying. It was bad cause I had to walk two more miles in the rain to Jace's apartment. It felt like hours before I actually got there. After knocking for what felt like ever he finally answered the door._

"_Whoever is at the door better have a good reason for being here or…," He said opening the door groggily._

"_Jace, " I said trying to stop his complaining._

"_Kris? What are you doing here? You're soaked!" He looked concerned as he pulled me in and covered me with the blanket on the couch._

"_Well that is expected when you walked in the rain for the past 2 hours," I said sarcastically. "I need a place to stay though."_

"_What happened?" _

"_I screwed up, you know me, I can never do anything right," I said starting to cry again. After I calmed down I told him all that happened._

"_Sounds to me like Jean doesn't care about you," Jace said._

"_Jace, that is not true they do care about me they just can't risk losing Raintree," I said. _

"_Kris, you lost your jockey license so they wouldn't lose their farm and they still kicked you out. It's wrong what they did. Matt isn't any better for letting her do so."_

"_Matt tried to stop Jean, but she was so set on making me leave Jace. Matt even found me on my way here and tried to get me to come back home. I told him no however, because I can't go back there anymore."_

"_Kris," he said. "I am not going to sit here and agree with what you are saying. I don't hold high expectations on the Ritter family at the moment. It's wrong you started out trying to help them, got caught so you gave up your career as a Jockey to save their farm, and they kicked you out. That is no family."_

"_Whatever Jace, I don't want to argue with you. Can I just go to sleep I am so tired?"_

"_Sleep tight," Jace said getting up turning the living room light off and walking into his bedroom._

_**5 weeks later **_

_I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and potatoes, and it made me nauseous. I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water._

"_Good Morning Sunshine!" Jace said putting a plate of food in front of my face. The smell made me even sicker, so I ran to the bathroom._

_As I walked back into the kitchen Jace handed me the glass of water I had earlier._

"_When are you going to go to a doctor Kris?"_

"_I don't need a doctor, it's just a stomach flu," I told him annoyed. He has been telling me for the past three days to see a doctor._

"_Why is it that chicks are always in denial about seeing a doctor?" _

"_Shut up!" I said smacking him over the head. _

"_Fine, " he said. "Do me a favor? Since you are going on your morning walk, will you stop by the pharmacy and pick up some aspirins for me?"_

"_Sure," I said taking the money and putting on my shoes. As I was walking out the door Jace yelled something that worried me._

"_Oh and while you are at the pharmacy pick up a pregnancy test," he said laughing._

_Time went by really fast as I bought the stuff he needed from the store. When I got back to the house I handed the bag to Jace. He pulled out the test and handed it to me._

"_Well," he said. "Go take it. I am already sure of the answer of it, but I guess you will need to see it to believe it."_

_After following the instructions of the test I set the timer on Jace's watch and walked back into the living room to sit down._

"_So does pink or blue mean you're pregnant?" Jace asked humorously. "Oh right it's pink!"_

"_Jace," I said smacking him." This isn't funny!"_

"_Sorry Kris, but I find it funny," he said. Right after that we herd the beep from the bathroom saying the test is ready. _

"_Should I? or do you want to?" Jace said getting up. I only looked at him. He walked into the bathroom and picked up the test and walked into the living room. As I looked at it I noticed the color. Pink._

_It's positive, I'm pregnant!_

**(a/n sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I don't have internet where I live now and I had to go to a friends to update it.**

**beccat12**** --- I'm glad you like the story. I wrote this fanfic for the pure fact that there is no Matt/Kris pairings that I seen. I hope you keep reading it and letter me know what you think. **

**Buffy861**** --- Thanks again for the information about the story that was really helpful. I hope you enjoy the story.**


	5. Telling the truth

Authors Notes:

I do not claim the background and characters of this story That goes to the creators of Wildfire but I do claim the Character Amber and Andrew for I did create them.

JensenIsMyHero- I don't think I ever recalled people saying the story taking place in California . When they sold Wildfire on the 1st episode they talked about the guy who bought him living in California and taking him there for meat. That is the only thing I remember. Raintree is actually located in Kentucky. I'm just not sure what part of Kentucky. I do have a tendency of being wrong, but I highly doubt because I have received messages from several people letting me know information about that. Which confirmed my guess, and anyways if I'm wrong I don't really mind people make mistakes and so that's where you people can help and just know where it is. I also thank you for letting me know of the errors, I started writing this really late and I made quite a bit mistakes, but if you knew me people would say wow that's really good. Lol And Amber is a character I made up I couldn't think of a name so I just used my best friends name. so yeah thanks

That night after that kiss with Matt the only thing I could do was think about it. It brought back all the feelings I thought I had lost for him. Something I tried so hard for the past seven years to avoid. I didn't know what else to do so at 7 o'clock I called Amber looking for advice on what to do.

"Hello?"

"Amber? Good you're home. I really need to talk to you!" I said relieved that she answered the phone.

"Kris it's 8 in the morning! I have to get ready to leave for work. Can this wait?"

"No, Matt kissed me!"

"Wait, Matt? Isn't that…."

"Andrew's father yes," I said cutting her off. "He kissed me last night right before I went to sleep. I think he might also suspect that Andrew is his also."

"Well duh! From what you told me about him Andrew looks just like his father. I think it is time you tell him Kris. That is a secret that you let Jace have you keep from Matt for far too long."

"I don't know what to do! I love Matt, but I don't know. He will probably hate me when he finds out that Andrew is his."

"Kris, you never know from what you said he kissed you right. That means he still cares about you. Just tell him already that Andrew is his. He has to know he is a father the longer you wait to tell him the worse it going to get. Get off the phone now and go tell him the truth."

"Fine, I guess I better go tell him," I said. "I will talk to you later then bye."

"Bye, but you better call me back and let me know what happens, because I am going to be going crazy wondering."

After I got off the phone with Amber I walked back over to the house. It's weird how some things never changed around here. The rope swing is still here, the pictures are still here, and the furniture is still the same.

After I got into the house I walked up to where Matt's bedroom used to be. The bedroom I used to sleep in almost eight years ago. I knocked on the door, and I herd a thud on the floor, a minute later Matt opened the door and looked at me.

"Kris? What are you doing?"

"We need to talk," I said looking at him. He looked like he hasn't gotten any sleep. He pushed the door open to let me in.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "Is this about last night? I was thinking about that and if you don't want anything to happen between us I understand. I just want you to know that…"

"Andrew is your son!" I said cutting him off.

"WHAT?"

"Andrew he is your son," I said looking for some sort or reaction. He just stared at me for a few seconds.

"What? How?"

"Sheesh Matt I thought you already knew sex ed!" I said sarcastically. "Do I honestly have to teach you?"

"Kris that isn't what I mean!"

"Well rather that is what you mean or not you still have a son."

"Damn it Kris! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I was scared and Jace told me that I shouldn't tell you cause then that will only make things worse."

"How Kris? How could that make things worse? I would have been there for you and you know it. That little boy doesn't even know I am his father! Does he even know I exist?"

"Of course he does, he just doesn't know that it is you. I need to tell him and I will tell him."

"I don't know what to say Kris, I need to be alone."

"Matt, I…"

"Now, Kris! I want to be alone. I need to think."


	6. Secrets and Suprises

Sorry everyone who reads this story. My laptop shut down and I lost the 2 chapters I had written. I don't even remember what I had written down so I have to start all over. Anyways I should be able to update more often which is good.

I walked out of Matt's room cause I didn't know what else to say. I knew he would be mad, but I didn't think that would be his reaction. I guess I deserved it though for keeping his son away from him for 7 years.

I ran into Jean walking down the stairs she was dressed in a black dress.

"Kris!" she said trying to smile.

"Hey," I said. "What time are we leaving?"

"In a few minutes; Andrew wants to stay here with one of the trainers."

"That's probably best since he never knew Pablo," I said.

"Yeah," she said looking away and taking a deep breath. "I'll go tell Matt were leaving."

"Ok," I said walking out to my car and getting in. It wasn't long till Matt and Jean walked out the front door and headed to their truck. Matt never looked my direction.

I followed them to the funeral. It was a nice place right before you get into town. I walked in and was shocked at all the people that came.

"Kris?" I herd a familiar voice. "Is that really you?"

"Junior!" I smiled giving him a hug. "Wow, look at you."

"It's been a long time Kris, what are you up to these day."

"Nothing much just working at a ranch training horses in Michigan."

"That's good," he said smiling. "Wow I can't believe it's you!"

"I'm saying the same here," I looked at his hands and noticed a golden band on his fingers. "And married now too."

"Yeah, Jillian and I have been married for 3 years and we have a baby due in 2 months," he said. "A little boy."

"Wow," I said laughing. "I bet he will end up just like you."

"Oh I hope not."

I looked over towards Matt who was watching me, but when I looked over he turned around real fast.

"What happened between you two?"

"What normally happens? We got into a argument. This time it is serious though."

"Oh so he found out about your son huh?"

"What?" I asked shocked. "How did you know?"

"Well I saw you like 5 months after you left Raintree, but my anger towards you was still there so I never said anything. Then about 4 years ago I saw you again at a rodeo and you had a little boy with you so I put two and two together Kris."

"Oh," I said frowning. I looked over at Matt who was hugging Jean. She was crying pretty hard I felt really bad for her.

"Jean is taking this really hard," I said frowning.

"Well I would be to if my wife died," Junior said.

"What?" I said. "This evening is really full of shocking suprises."

"Tell me about it," Junior said watching me. I kept looking over at Matt and Jean.

"Why don't you just go try to talk to him; he's not going to make a scene here."

"Ok," I said walking over towards Matt and Jean. Jean gave me another hug and looked at Matt and I. Matt must have found a interesting spot on the floor cause he kept looking down.

"If there is anything I can do Jean, let me know."

"Thanks Kris," she said. "I think I need to leave you guys alone to talk." Matt tried to protest but she had already walked away.

"Matt, I need to talk to you."

"What do you have another secret to tell me? Did you steal something else from me? What Kris?"

"Just hear me out please," I said looking at him. He nodded and walked me to a quiet spot outside away from everyone.

"What Kris? Explain to me why you never told me we have a son."

"Matt, I'm sorry I was young, scared, and naive I let Jace talk me into keeping this a secret from you. To make it short he basically told it me it would be best not to tell you cause you're not ready to be a father and it will just make you hate me in the end."

"Kris," he said touching the left side of my face with his right hand. The feeling of his hand sent shivers down my spine. "I could never hate you, I can get mad at you, heck I can even get horribly angry with you, but I could never ever hate you."

"Well you know what we can tell Andrew the truth, and he can have his father. I want you to be a part of out sons like so say yes and come with me while I tell Andrew who his father is."

"But wont he hate me for it," he asked.

"No," I said looking at him. "I told him that his daddy didn't know about him. He wants to know his dad he has told me very often. Come on lets go tell Andrew."

"Let's go," Matt said grabbing my hand and headed to my car.

Sorry the chapter is so short it is 4:39 in the morning and I am tired so I can't think of anything else to say. So yeah anyways review and let me know what you think. The reviews are what makes me want to update quickly.


	7. Don't Tell Him!

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Jace!" I said scared. "I can't be pregnant!"_

_"Face it," he said. "It's all there, morning sickness, moody, and probably no period. What else do you need for proof?"_

_"You don't get it!" I said. "We were safe! We used protection."_

_"Well you know condoms break!"_

_"I need to tell Matt. I need to call him and tell him. What am I going to say?"_

_"Well Kris, maybe you shouldn't tell him," Jace said looking at me._

_"WHAT?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy. "It's his baby, of course I need to tell him!"_

_"If you tell him Kris, he might say it's not his or if he does say it's his he's going to marry you and take responsibility and then might hate you for it."_

_"Jace! Matt wouldn't deny the baby!"_

_"But will he want to raise a baby right now?" I looked at Jace. I didn't know what to say because he kind of made a point._

_"I'll tell him that he doesn't have to take responsibility. I'll tell him it's his choice, but he has to know Jace!"_

_"Then he will feel like you are pinning him in a corner Kris."_

_"Look," he said looking at me with reasoning. "Matt doesn't know right now, and you don't plan on ever seeing him again. Right?"_

_"Well," I said. "It wasn't intended."_

_"Right, so don't tell him, you will never see him again. I can help you raise your baby. Matt will never have to know."_

_"I can't do that! What if I do see him again and he finds out the baby is his."_

_"If you do see him again, you can just tell him the baby belongs to someone else. It might be years from now when you see him again so it will be easy to hide."_

_"I don't know," I said slowly. "I don't think I could do that!"_

_"Yes you can," Jace said. "And you will!"_

_"Fine," I said. Jace smiled and clapped his hands together._

_"Now, first thing we need to do is schedule a doctors appointment."_

_(A/n ) sorry everyone I have been kinda spacey on this story writers block stnks. plus I might be moving really soon. Anyways hope you enjoy read and let me know what ya think! Please Review!_


End file.
